Would you spare some gloves?
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: What if Roger met Mark instead of Mimi that night? Light My Candle Parody Mark/Roger R


Disclaimer: I don't own RENT even though I'll be seeing it tomorrow in New York Baby! Row E

So heres what happens if Roger met Mark on that night and not Mimi

A/N: Singing is In Italic

**(knock knock knock) **

Roger: _Whatcha Forget? _

Mark: _Got Some Gloves? _

Roger: Gloves?

Mark: Yes Gloves.

Roger: _I know you...Your...Your Shaking!_

Mark: _It's nothing they turned off my heat and now it's just as cold inside as it is outside...Would you spare some gloves?_

Roger: **(Gives him some gloves that were on the table)**

Mark:_What are you staring at?_

Roger: _Nothing Your glasses...They Shine in the moonlight_

_Mark: (__**Starts to walk and almost falls)**_

Roger: _Can ya make it? _

Mark: _Yeah I just skipped Breakfast Today...And Lunch...Well at least the room stop spinning Finally!...What?_

Roger: _Nothing Your smile reminded me of..._

Mark: _I always remind people of...Who is he?_

Roger: Actually it was a she...

Mark: Oh...it was a she...Wait did you say **WAS**?

Roger: _Yeah...She Died Her name was April_

Mark: **(Drops the gloves on the floor and kicks them under the table) **_I lost the Gloves...Sorry about your friend...Would you Spare some Glooooovvveess?_

Roger: Yeah sure. **(Finds another pair of gloves on the counter in the kitchen) **_These Ok? _

Mark: _Yeah they fit great...I like them in my pa--_

_Roger: _**POCKET! **_I figured... Well Goodnight. _

**(knock knock knock)**

Roger: _You lost them again? _

Mark: _No I think that I dropped my Camera! _

Roger: Yeah I dunno about that Cameras are pretty fucking huge! I think we would have seen that!

Mark: Yeah...Well It's a really small camera...

Roger: _Hey I think I seen you out and about when I used to go out...Your Gloves fell out..._

Mark: _Eh I'm just living! but I know that I had that camera when I walked in the door! It was an older model which made it pure! Is it on the floor? _

Roger: The Floor? I mean seriously! If it's an older camera it's HUGE so I doubt it's on the floor

Mark: _They say that I have the best ass below 14th street is it true? _

Roger: Huh?

Mark: _Your staring again! _

Roger: _No...I mean ya do...Have a nice ass...I mean you look familar! _

Mark: _Like your dead girlfriend? _

Roger: Yeah ya both got that redish and blondish hair thing going on...and you both have an amazing smile.

Mark: Thanks. _Do You go to blockbuster? That's where I work...It's my job to rewind_

Roger: _YES! you used to stock shelfs! _

Mark: _I got Demoted_

Roger: _I diden't reconize you without the nametag and vest! _

Mark: _We could put on the gloves! Oh won't you help me find the gloves?_

Roger: Man you sure lose gloves alot! _Why don't you forget them? You look like your warm enough now! _

Mark: _I'm still freezing! But I'd bet I'll be warm if I stay here_

Roger: _I used to Freeze like that...Then I bought some Leg Warmers! _

Mark: _I gotta cold! It makes this situation worse! _

Roger: Sure...

Mark: _I need to find it! _

Roger: _Oh here..._**(Roger finds the camera and puts it behind his back) **

Mark: _What's that? Did ya find it? _

Roger: _Nope just a Candy Bar Wrapper..._

Mark: _We could stay warm! oh won't you spare some gloves? _**(Looks behind Rogers back to find nothing)**

Roger: **(Puts the camera inside the couch)**

Mark: _Oh what did ya do to my Camera? _**(He then sits on Rogers lap) **

Roger: _That was my last pair..._

Mark: _Alright so we'll thank god for the body heat_

Roger: _Baby it's the body heat at all...I hear Spike lee's shooting down the street _ Ya know? Giant lights...They make everything seem hot

Mark: _Bah Hum Bug...Bah Hum Bug..._

Roger: Cold Hands...

Mark: Gee I wonder why Maybe if someone diden't steal my Camera and Gloves...But your hands are Big Like my Fathers.

Roger: Is that an insult or compliment?

Mark: Hey Wanna Dance?

Roger: With you?

Mark: Nah I was just gonna call my father over and ask you to dance with him...Duh with me!

Roger: _I'm Roger_

Mark: _They Call me They Call me Mark _**(Mark then Grabs his Camera and gloves from the couch and waves them in rogers face then leaves)**

Roger: God he was hot!


End file.
